Refrigerant vapor compression systems are well known in the art and commonly used for conditioning air to be supplied to a climate controlled comfort zone within a residence, office building, hospital, school, restaurant or other facility. Refrigerant vapor compression systems are also commonly used in refrigerating air supplied to display cases, merchandisers, freezer cabinets, cold rooms or other perishable/frozen product storage area in commercial establishments. Refrigerant vapor compression systems are also commonly used in transport refrigeration systems for refrigerating air supplied to a temperature controlled cargo space of a truck, trailer, container or the like for transporting perishable/frozen items by truck, rail, ship or intermodally.
Refrigerant vapor compression systems used in connection with transport refrigeration systems are generally subject to more stringent operating conditions due to the wide range of operating load conditions and the wide range of outdoor ambient conditions over which the refrigerant vapor compression system must operate to maintain product within the cargo space at a desired temperature. The desired temperature at which the cargo needs to be controlled can also vary over a wide range depending on the nature of cargo to be preserved. The refrigerant vapor compression system must not only have sufficient capacity to rapidly pull down the temperature of product loaded into the cargo space at ambient temperature, but also should operate energy efficiently over the entire load range, including at low load when maintaining a stable product temperature during transport.
A typical refrigerant vapor compression system includes a compression device, a refrigerant heat rejection heat exchanger, a refrigerant heat absorption heat exchanger, and an expansion device disposed upstream, with respect to refrigerant flow, of the refrigerant heat absorption heat exchanger and downstream of the refrigerant heat rejection heat exchanger. These basic refrigerant system components are interconnected by refrigerant lines in a closed refrigerant circuit, arranged in accord with known refrigerant vapor compression cycles. It is also known practice to incorporate an economizer into the refrigerant circuit for increasing the capacity of the refrigerant vapor compression system. For example, a refrigerant-to-refrigerant heat exchanger or a flash tank may be incorporated into the refrigerant circuit as an economizer. The economizer circuit includes a vapor injection line for conveying refrigerant vapor from the economizer into an intermediate pressure stage of the compression process.
Traditionally, most of these refrigerant vapor compression systems have been operated at subcritical refrigerant pressures. Refrigerant vapor compression systems operating in the subcritical range are commonly charged with fluorocarbon refrigerants such as, but not limited to, hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs), such as R22, and more commonly hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs), such as R134a, R410A, R404A and R407C. However, greater interest is being shown in “natural” refrigerants, such as carbon dioxide, for use in refrigeration systems instead of HFC refrigerants. Because carbon dioxide has a low critical temperature, most refrigerant vapor compression systems charged with carbon dioxide as the refrigerant are designed for operation in the transcritical pressure regime.
In refrigerant vapor compression systems operating in a subcritical cycle, both the refrigerant heat rejection heat exchanger, which functions in a subcritical cycle as a condenser, and the refrigerant heat absorption heat exchanger, which functions as an evaporator, operate at refrigerant temperatures and pressures below the refrigerant's critical point. However, in refrigerant vapor compression systems operating in a transcritical cycle, the refrigerant heat rejection heat exchanger operates at a refrigerant temperature and pressure in excess of the refrigerant's critical point, while the refrigerant heat absorption heat exchanger, i.e. the evaporator, operates at a refrigerant temperature and pressure in the subcritical range. Operating at refrigerant pressure and refrigerant temperature in excess of the refrigerant's critical point, the refrigerant heat rejection heat exchanger functions as a gas cooler rather than as a condenser.
In multi-stage compression systems it is known that the operational envelope of the compression device can often be extended by incorporating a refrigerant to secondary fluid heat exchanger into the refrigerant circuit between two compression stages. Commonly referred to as an intercooler, this heat exchanger provides for passing refrigerant flowing from one compression stage to another compression stage in heat exchange relationship with a cooler fluid whereby the refrigerant is cooled. Typically, the cooler fluid is a secondary fluid and the heat extracted from the refrigerant is carried away by the secondary fluid. However, incorporating an intercooler into a refrigerant vapor compression system in accord with previous practice may not be practical in some situations, for example due to physical space, weight and equipment cost considerations. Such considerations are particularly relevant in transport refrigeration applications where it is generally desirable to minimize weight, size and cost of the components of the refrigerant vapor compression system. The higher refrigerant pressures associated with operation in a transcritical refrigeration cycle, such as in refrigerant vapor compression systems using carbon dioxide as the refrigerant, complicates incorporation of an intercooler into the refrigerant circuit.